


Here's To Days Like These

by alexscarlet



Series: Iwaoi Christmas Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi is whipped, Iwaoi Christmas Week, Iwaoi's first christmas is really really sHIT, Light Angst, M/M, Seijou Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, but it can only get better from there, everyone in seijou is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/alexscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa's first Christmas as a couple doesn't go as planned. But that's ok because they've got many, many Christmases to come when things can only get better.</p><p>Day 6 - Seijou/Family Christmas Celebration // First Christmas (both!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> The first wish is for you and I to be happy like we were today,  
> The second wish is to always be together even after several winters,  
> The third wish is for all the other wishes to come true.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to anyone whose Christmas isn’t as happy as it's supposed to be.

Their first Christmas together - not just with each other, as they’d been spending their Christmases since they were tiny, but their first Christmas as boyfriends - had been a disaster.

 

Iwaizumi had caught pneumonia and Oikawa had had to work overtime, picking up all the work his colleagues side-lined in order to go home early to their respective families, to pay for the hospital bills, and rent, and the colossal heating bill. He’d been worried too, his terror at the word ‘pneumonia’ only repressed by the doctors’ assurances that Iwaizumi would be ok. Nevertheless, he worried, every other thought consumed by images of Iwaizumi looking so small and weak, so terribly fragile, in those white hospital sheets and ugly striped gown. Oikawa can remember nipping away from the office every lunchtime, thankful the hospital was so nearby, to spend the hour at Iwaizumi’s side; reading to him, bringing him the odd foods Iwaizumi found himself craving, watching him sleep.

 

When Iwaizumi recovered he returned home to a flat devoid of decorations and an exhausted Oikawa; every spare moment found them curled up together snoring in each other’s faces. Slightly less romantic than the cuddles other couples were enjoying at the time.

 

Then Oikawa almost burnt the building down baking cookies for the office party, and his mother phoned to say she wouldn’t make it for Christmas and Iwaizumi realised he had bought a grand total of 0 presents. They had spent a night drinking the stress and disappointment away. Oikawa threw up on Iwaizumi’s slippers and Iwaizumi belatedly realised they hadn’t had sex in weeks.

 

On the 25th, Iwaizumi got distracted by the story his aunt was telling and almost ruined the roast chicken, Oikawa tripped over trailing Christmas lights and nearly broke his arm and Hanamaki barely avoided choking to death on a carrot. The day ended with Oikawa and Iwaizumi ignoring the mess in their living room and kitchen and flopping face first into bed. They didn’t get up until 2 pm on Boxing Day and Iwaizumi still maintains that lie in was the best thing that happened all Christmas. Usually, Oikawa doesn’t even bother to argue, just laughs with a bitter edge and sighs a little.

 

“What are you thinking about so hard?” Iwaizumi waves his hand in front of Oikawa’s nose.

 

Oikawa blinks at him, focusing on the handsome planes of Iwaizumi’s charming face, the way his black hair has fluffed up a little with the heat from the stove, the teasing light in Iwaizumi’s eyes. He smiles.

 

“Our first Christmas.” He laughs, taking the glass of red wine Iwaizumi passes to him. Iwaizumi laughs too, shaking his head and resting against the kitchen counter Oikawa’s sitting on top of, cross-legged.

 

“What a disaster! Do you remember when Matsukawa gave everyone the wrong presents?”

 

“Or, or, when Watari insisted we make boiled eggs and then didn’t eat a single one and we had, like, ten boiled eggs rotting in our fridge for a fortnight?”

 

“And everyone drew on Kunimi’s face when he got tipsy and fell asleep on the sofa?”

 

Oikawa considers this for a moment. “Now that’s something that will probably happen again.” Iwaizumi throws his head back as he laughs and Oikawa leans forward to kiss the exposed column of his neck and almost gets concussion when Iwaizumi suddenly straightens.

 

“Oh hello there.” Iwaizumi teases, the side of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. Oikawa huffs and kisses the smirk off his face. “Woah, woah, lemme just put this down.” Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s wineglass and his own, sliding them to safety then moving to stand between Oikawa’s unfurled legs. As Iwaizumi’s hands wrap around his waist, Oikawa squeezes his boyfriend’s sturdy hips with his knees and tangles his hands in his dark hair.

 

Oikawa loves how he can taste the gravy on Iwaizumi’s tongue from the other’s earlier taste test, loves the taste of Iwaizumi underneath that, rich and reliable, overwhelming and so familiar.

 

“Ew, not near the food.” They spring apart and find Hanamaki standing in the kitchen doorway with his poker face on, his hands on his cocked hips.

 

Oikawa smothers a giggle in Iwaizumi’s shoulder then hums. “Speaking of, could you call the others? There’s still some more left to-ah! The roast potato superstar Yahaba!”

 

Yahaba giggles and crouches to peer through the front of the oven to check his roasties.

 

“Why aren’t the rest of you like that?” Oikawa exclaims, pushing Iwaizumi away and hopping off the countertop to crouch beside Yahaba and sniff excitedly at the crunchy, crispy smell.

 

Iwaizumi meets Hanamaki’s eyes and shrugs. He’s well aware he’s dating an idiot. After knowing Oikawa for so long, Iwaizumi knew what he was signing up for. Besides, although he’ll never admit it, the sight of Oikawa - listen raptly to Yahaba’s enthusiastic rendition of his experiences with cooking, adding his own little (more calamitous) anecdotes here and there - eyes twinkling and smile genuine. Well. It is kinda cute.

 

Hanamaki yells at the rest of the team to come and help, waving away the offers of their various family members, before crossing the kitchen to check on his beloved profiteroles in the fridge and mutter to Iwaizumi, “So whipped.”

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t even try to argue.

 

And when they sit down later, all crowded in the festive living room, sitting on mismatched chairs taken from various apartments, with siblings and teammates, family and friends, and Oikawa raises his glass and cries, “Here’s to our first Christmas and all the better ones following it!” and everyone laughs in memory and yells “cheers!”, and Iwaizumi meets Oikawa’s shining eyes, he smiles so widely his cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope 2015 was good to you and 2016 is even better~


End file.
